Easier To Run
by Toboe's pup
Summary: Kenshin thinks about his life and his past. "Easier To Run" by Linkin Park. When I was listening to this song it made me think about Kenshin.


A/N You heard this before an you're going to hear it again I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
I tell myself that I became a wanderer for a reason. But yet a part of me is saying that I'm running away from my past. Another is saying that I'm atoning for the wrongs that I did. Yet if you look at everything I did one could say I'm doing both.   
  


* * *

  
It's Easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
  
It's so much Easier to go  
  
Than face all this pain here all alone *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* During the Revolution I was a feared assassin. I was known as Himura the Battousai. My opponents said that I was a monster, and that my humanity was taken away from me. Even though I've calmed my inner demon I have secrets that no one will ever hear. Every time I come home for a fight my physical wounds are healed. Yet the wounds, which are killing me are deep inside and will only heal the day I leave this world. Even to this day I have nightmares of the past after ten years.   
  


* * *

  
Something has been taken  
  
From deep inside of me A secret I've kept locked away No one can ever see Wounds so deep they never show They never go away Like moving pictures in my head For years and years they've played *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* In my mind I tell myself.   
  


* * *

  
If I could change I would  
  
Take back the pain I would Retrace every wrong move that I made I would If I could stand up and take the blame I would If I could take all the shame to the grave I would If I could change I would Take back the pain I would Retrace every wrong move that I made I would If I could stand up and take the blame I would I would take all my shame to the Grave  
  
It's Easier to run Replacing this pain with something numb It's so much Easier to go Than face all this pain here all alone *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* For so long I have been living in this dark world that I still haven't escaped. On some days I still remember the one who showed me that life wasn't about fighting all the time. And she showed me to respect myself for WHO I am not for WHAT I can do. My friends told me to let go of the past, and to move forward, and to stop looking back. At times I wish I can stop with my life that way I wouldn't have a past to look back on. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Sometimes I remember The darkness of my past Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have Sometimes I think of letting go And never looking back And never moving forward so There would never be a past *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Again my mind says to me   
  


* * *

  
If I could change I would  
  
Take back the pain I would Retrace every wrong move that I made I would If I could stand up and take the blame I would If I could take all the shame to the grave I would If I could change I wound Take back the pain I would Retrace every wrong move that I made I would If I stand up and take the blame I would I would take all my shame to the Grave  
  
It's Easier to run Replacing this pain with something numb It's so much Easier to go Than face all this here all alone *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Every time I do the laundry or the dishes to them it seems I'm just doing another chore. To me I'm trying to wash away the blood that still lingers on my hands. Sometimes my friends will see the helplessness that is inside of me. I act like I fit in and I'm not misplaced in this world. Acting like I fit in is better than changing who I am.   
  


* * *

  
Just washing it aside  
  
All of the helplessness inside  
  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
  
Is so much simpler than change  
  
It's Easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
  
It's so much Easier to go  
  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* As I think about everything in past I tell myself that I should learn and never make the same mistake. I stare at the moon and the stars. They stay the same after so many years as we change.  
  
"Kenshin come inside before you catch a cold." Kaoru says calmly to me.  
  
As I get up to go to me room I tell myself that one-day I'll be able to tell her. And then I can quite running from my past.  
  
A/N So how was? Hope you liked it. Please go easy on me its my first song fic. 


End file.
